


Coming home

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, the tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home. That word still felt strange for Derek, he still wasn't used to having a house, a boyfriend waiting for him, a place to rest, a home.</p><p>"I love it when you're coming..." Stiles grinned down and Derek rolled his eyes. "...home."</p><p>After everything that happened, he still couldn't believe that he had got so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

Derek loved this. Coming home from a hard day at work, exhausted and ready to fall into bed and sleep, but seeing Stiles waiting for him. The young man, tired himself was waiting for his boyfriend, sitting at the kitchen table, the dinner prepared on the plates in front of him, grinning up at his lover. "Welcome home."

Home. That word still felt strange for Derek, he still wasn't used to having a house, a boyfriend waiting for him, a place to rest, a home. After everything that happened, he still couldn't believe that he had got so lucky, but here he was; chatting with Stiles about their days and enjoying dinner. 

"You are looking stressed again", the younger man -Derek needed to remind himself, that he was no boy anymore- said and smiled softly at him. "You are working so hard, I have something prepared to make it up to you. Just give me a second and then I'll be right back." Stiles stood up and kissed Derek on the cheek, before he hurried upstairs.

The werewolf could hear his footsteps, he knew exactly where he was going and then he heard the water running. Smiling fondly to himself Derek got up and started putting the dishes into the dishwasher. He just finished, when he heard Stiles coming downstairs again and after a moment there were arms wrapped around him from behind. "Have you been using your senses? Do you know", he pressed a light kiss on Derek's neck, "What I'm up to?"

The older man turned around and kissed his lover firmly. "Yes", he mumbled against Stiles' lips and couldn't help, but shake his head, when Stiles dragged him out of the kitchen by his hand and lead him upstairs. He sure was lucky, that the werewolf was so in love with him. (And Derek was very lucky to have him.)

Before he could reach the door, Stiles pressed him against it and Derek was still suprised how willingly he let the human take control. "Come on, let's get you relaxed." Stiles opened the door and Derek turned around to see that the whole bathroom was full of warm light, coming from the candles spread in it. The bathtub was filled with hot water, steaming the windows and the mirror and rose pedals were swimming in the water. (Yes, Derek was a very lucky man.)

"Do you like it?", Stiles asked and Derek could sense his nervousness. "I love it", he said and kissed his boyfriend in a sweet, tender kiss, "Almost as much, as I love you." He could feel Stiles grin against his lips and pulled away. He would never be not amazed by those big brown eyes, shining brightly and happily at him.

They both took their sweet time taking their clothes off, they weren't in a hurry, they had the whole night to themselves. Derek stepped into the tub first, he sat down and realxed almost immediately, the warm water calming his mind. Then Stiles got in as well, he moved, so that his back was pressed to Derek's chest, and Derek wrapped an arm around his middle.

They sat like that for minutes, just relaxing against each other, until the werewolf could sense a change in his boyfriend's mood. The younger man was giving off an aroused smell. "Would you stop that dirty thoughts already?", Derek growled playfully and bit lightly at Stiles's neck. 

The human groaned and leaned further into his touch. "Well, you aren't helping that much, sourwolf." Stiles still used that old nickname, but Derek had learned to love it, the teasing behind it, but also the love. The younger man turned around and sat down in his lap, before he leant in and kissed him. "I missed this sweet little moments", he sighed and just rested their foreheads together, before he prssed himself flush against Derek's body and started kissing him harder.

 

"Mmmh, very sweet", the werewolf mumbled and let his hands glide down Stiles' body and rested them on his cheeks. Their kiss was sloppy and slow, but passionate and Derek squeezed where his hands had landed. Stiles let out a yelp and the werewolf slipped one finger between his cheeks. "Fuck, Stiles,..." The human broke the kissed and grinned down at Derek. "I was home earlier and thought I could prepare myself." Derek cursed again and slipped two more fingers into his lover, circling them around and loving how open and relaxed Stiles felt.

"And we don't even need lube", the younger man said and kissed Derek again while he lifted himself up and out of the water, just to slowly sink down on Derek again. The werewolf took a sharp intake of breath, as he could feel himself slowly entering his boyfriend, his mate. Stiles threw his head back when he bottomed out and bared his throat to Derek, who started biting and sucking at it immediately. 

When Stiles started moving his hips a bit, Derek rolled his up into his lover's and they both just rocked their bodies together, sharing sweet kisses for a little while, before the human started riding Derek in earnest. He lifted himself up and slammed down again, creating a rythm with Derek, who rolled his hips up everytime Stiles came down again. It didn't took long until both men were panting and the kisses turned messy. Stiles somehow changed the angle and with every thrust Derek went even deeper within him and hit that spot that had Stiles seeing stars. The human's moans got louder and Derek gripped his hips and forced him down even harder and faster.

 

"I'm gonna-" 

"I'm right there with you", the werewolf moaned. He could feel Stiles chlenching down on him and then the younger man threw his head back, moaned loudly and thightened even more around Derek. He came with long spurts into the water. The air filled with the scent of Stiles' complete arousal and satisfaction and Derek followed him right over the edge, coming deep inside of his mate.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments, the werewolf still thrusting his hips up and bringing them through their aftershocks. "I love it when you're coming..." Stiles grinned down and Derek rolled his eyes. "...home."

Stiles got out of the bathtub first. The water had long gotten cold. Both men dried themselves off with towels, but neither bothered to get dressed again. Derek left the room first and Stiles couldn't help but wolf-whistle (ha, wolf) at the sight of that ass.

The moment Stiles closed the bedroom door behind him, Derek pressed him against the door and attacked his lips hungrily. "Round two?", the human asked breathless. Derek couldn't resist, their scents were mixing together, his wolf was crawling at the surface. "Do you trust me?"

Stiles nodded. "Always."

Suddenly Stiles was thrown on the bed, his boyfriend above him in no time, hovering over him. "Can I ...?" Derek trailed of. "What do you want?" Stiles pecked the werewolve's lips. "Mark you mine. Mate you!", Derek growled and Stiles could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Okay."  
"Okay?"

Stiles nodded and then Derek kissed him again, kissed down his jaw, his neck, down his body. He nosed at the younger man's thighs, his own scent very prominent there, before he licked teasingly at Stiles' hole. "Fuck", the human moaned, as Derek pushed his tongue past the rim and twirled it inside of Stiles, tasting himself there. His wolf was going wild. The man underneath him was writhing around and gripping the sheets tightly. Stiles was getting hard again, Derek already was, thanks to werewolf speed. "Need, Derek,..."

"What do you need, babe?", Derek asked and kissed up Stiles' body again, until he pecked his lips. "You", Stiles breathed out and Derek changed their position a bit, lined himself up and pushed slowly inside of him.

The younger man leaned up a bit and captured his lover's lips with his own. The werewolf started moving with firm thrusts and aimed directly for Stiles' prostate. He loved this, loved how Stiles was falling apart beneath him, moaning and cursing, arching into him, flushed so beautifully. It felt like they were to pieces of a puzzle, fitting so perfectly into each other.

"More, Derek, faster", Stiles pleaded and Derek couldn't deny him. He pushed back harder and deeper. The human was still so sensitive, that he was coming again pretty fast and Derek fucked him through it. It was a good thing, that Stiles was so relaxed thanks to his orgasm, 'cause he could feel Derek's dick growing inside him. It didn't hurt, but he could feel the stretch and the werewolf was still rocking his hips, hitting his prostate, even though his dick was pretty much locked inside Stiles now. Then the human could feel Derek coming inside of him, but the werewolf was still trying to get even deeper inside him and he was still coming, still hitting Stiles' prostate.

AND Derek was still coming, Stiles couldn't believe it. The older man travelled one hand down Stiles' body, until he was stroking his dick. "I love you", Derek said and Stiles drowned in those green-ish eyes. "My mate." And then the human arched up into Derek, clinging onto him, too sensitive.

The werewolf rested his head on Stiles's shoulder and just breathed for a few moments. Neither of them could move anyway, so Derek flipped them over, so both of them were laying on their sides and he was spooning Stiles. They would clean up later, much later, when the knot would have gone small and soft again. "Yes, cuddling sounds good", his mate said sleepily and closed his eyes, his breath going steady.

Right before he fell asleep Derek heard him mumble:"Love you too."

After everything that happened, he still couldn't believe that he had got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it  
> Thanks for reading. In case you want more you can check out my other stories :)  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
